freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 4
|-| Five Nights at Freddy's 4= 'Five Nights at Freddy's: The Final Chapter '(a veces llamado Five Nights at Freddy's 4, o FNaF 4) es el último y cuarto juego de la saga creada por Scott Cawthon. Resumen Novedades Artículo principal: Teasers *Varias semanas después de la salida de Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Scott lanzó una imagen a su sitio web. En ella se veía un animatrónico con dientes muy filosos, muchas cabezas de lo que parece ser Freddy. Se especulaba que podría ser Springtrap, pero con la subida del teaser a IndieDB, se confirmo que era Nightmare Freddy. *Luego lanzó un teaser de un supuesto "Nightmare Bonnie", el cual era Bonnie pero destruido, con varias hileras de dientes, garras, y con la boca abierta. La imagen viene acompañada por un "Was it me?". *El 16 de Mayo, 10 días después del teaser de Bonnie, aparece uno de Nightmare Chica. Esta tiene 3 hileras de dientes, y se encuentra en el mismo penoso estado que Nightmare Bonnie. También está su Cupcake, en su hombro, con una hilera de dientes. Otra vez, aparece la frase "Was it me?" *El 29 de Mayo, 13 días después, en la página de Scott, aparece Foxy en su versión Nightmare. Este esta incluso en peor estado que antes. Tiene una larga lengua metálica, y cuando iluminamos la imagen, ademas de decir Nightmare como en las anteriores, dice "Out of Order". Ademas, ahora dice: "Or me?" reemplazando "Was it me?" *El 11 de Junio, se publica un nuevo teaser. Este muestra un sombrero y un corbatín morados tirados. Si se ilumina la imagen, se verá que dice: "Property of Fre... ...er", lo que sugirió que los fans dijeran que decía "Property of Fredbear's Family Dinner" si se completa la imagen. La imagen fue llamada en IndieDB al nombre de "Something big is coming", que en español se traduciría como: "Algo grande está viniendo". *El 26 de Junio se lanzó una nueva imagen, con lo que parece ser un animatrónico que tiene dientes en la panza y en la cabeza. También parece tener a alguien dentro de su panza y tiene un corbatín morado. Ahora la imagen dice: "Or was it me?", fusionando las frases de anteriores teasers. *El 9 de Julio se lanzó un nuevo teaser. Este contenía a Springtrap (posiblemente, un muñeco) sentado en una silla. También puede verse una ventana en la medianoche, y en forma vertical dice: "Terrible things come in small packages", que al español se traduciría como: "Las cosas terribles vienen en paquetes pequeños". *El 13 de Julio Scott le anunció a un youtuber (persona que sube vídeos en Youtube) este mensaje: "Vengo a informarte algo para que hagas un video sobre la noticia,tengo planeado estrenar el juego el 8 de agosto para celebrar el primer aniversario de FNaF,aunque para Hallowen agregaré un DLC con contenido extra, en cuanto al tráiler, tengo planeado sacarlo este fin de semana o la próxima semana" -Scott. *Un día después del mensaje, Scott sacó el tráiler de Five Nigths at Freddy 4, mostrando avances del mismo. En este vemos que el juego se desarrollará en una casa, posiblemente con un niño de protagonista. Además, se logra ver a varios personajes vistos en los teasers, que serían Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Foxy, el peluche de Springtrap y pequeños Freddys. Referencias Nota del autor: Casi todos los datos fueron corroborados con la información proporcionada por Scott Cawthon en IndieDB. Steam:[ http://store.steampowered.com/app/388090/?snr=1_5_9__300] Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 |-| Imágenes= Miscelánea 4-FNAF.jpg|Primer teaser publicado en la web de Scott Cawthon. Se puede observar un animatrónico, que asemeja a Freddy, y la supuesta salida del juego FNaF 4 Bonnie.jpeg|Segundo teaser. Aquí aparece una clase de Bonnie, muy destrozado y terrorífico, y la frase "Was it me?" Dsad.jpg|Tercer teaser, que muestra a Chica y a su cupcake, ambos desgastados y con filosos dientes. De nuevo, aparece la frase "Was it me?" 4.jpg|Cuarto teaser. Aparece Foxy, con una lengua metálica parecida a la de las serpientes y su característico garfío, junto con la frase "Or me?" Teaster nuevo.jpg|Quinto teaser. No aparece ningún animatrónico a simple vista, pero tirados en el piso hay un sombrero de copa morado y un moño del mismo color. Iluminando la imagen, en la esquina, se puede leer "Property of Fr...er" 4(10).jpg|Sexto teaser. El dueño del moño morado aparece, pero sin observar su cabeza totalmente. Lo que podemos apreciar, es una gran boca en su estómago. Además, en un costado aparece "Or was it me?" 4 (1).jpg|Octavo teaser, que muestra un pasillo oscuro, y en el centro de la imagen, lo que parece ser un peluche de Springtrap, sentado sobre una silla. Encima de él, aaprece el texto "Terrible Things come in Small Packages" header.jpg|ícono del juego, publicado en Steam a una semana de la salida del tráiler del juego ss_ed133c092449015276842c83a347fcd1f544fd1e.600x338.jpg|Uno de los teasers publicados en Steam, donde se observa un peluche de Freddy sobre una cama. ss_f2024ef4e66e17d89f9c0af8f2ec33c9f873accb.600x338.jpg|Imagen publicada en la página de Steam del juego, que muestra lo que será nuestra oficina, o más bien, el cuarto del niño. Nótese que, como siempre, aparece el ventilador, pero de color morado. ss_65dcdae9afd884f985827dc591ce18be1f574617.600x338.jpg|Jumpscare de Nightmare Bonnie. Imagen publicada en Steam ss_32592700ad0ba14371f8237155a31d8c92bec7c1.116x65.jpg|Pasillo donde Nightmare Chica hacía su aparición en el tráiler del juego. ss_1ade3023b1e5555b11d723b9532d1c7453246b2e.116x65.jpg|Peluche de Springtrap, que se confirmó con nombre de "Plushtrap", en el pasillo del octavo teaser. Nótese el contador de la esquina superior derecha Trailer center|335 px